(1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to rotary lock assemblies and particularly to rotary lock assemblies for mechanically securing a rotatable shaft having a torque load thereon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been suggested to hold a torque shaft against rotation. For example, prior art devices have included band type friction brakes and various forms of friction clutch mechanisms. While suitable for their intended purpose, such prior art shaft braking mechanisms have relied upon frictional force to retain a torque shaft in a locked position.
Such braking mechanisms do not provide a direct physical mechanical interlock between a ground point and the torque shaft.